Tips
Basics * Most alerted enemies will chase you. If they do not, then it is likely that they have ranged attacks or special skills. * Fight enemies one at a time, dont remain in contact with more than one enemy, especially tougher enemies. * If an enemy is too away from you then you should wait unless the enemy has high speed since approaching the enemy can result in you getting hit. * Most of the exits to levels are found near the top of the map. * Save the spyglass for certain tougher enemies that appear in later levels. * Certain consumables are really useful in an emergency. * Glide lets you see over bushes and cross gaps, but if it expires or gets Dispelled while over a pit you will die from falling. * You can earn morale by killing monsters, collecting gold, or using the default perks. * Poison, acid and flay debuffs CAN kill you. * Health orbs expire, depending on time, or the amount of turns you take. Grab them quickly if you can! * You're set to full health when you finish a level or floor. (The only exception is if you're wearing a Dark Rosary) * The enemy that can do the highest critical damage are Acid Blobs, at 18 damage. * Blinded enemies can still hit each other and use their defensive skills. Enemies afflicted with Fear will run away from you and can use their defensive skills. * Enemies frozen in time can still block. * Buffs, debuffs and skills won't expire or cooldown when under the effects of Timeskip. * The Sleep spell can get dispelled and resisted so always use it first so you don't have to waste it. Invisibility * Using an enemy targeting spell will ALWAYS alert enemies to your presence and will end invisibility. * Walking into a tile where a monster is about to move while invisible causes you to be discovered and lose your invisibility. And vice versa! * Attacking causes you to lose invisibility. * Enemies can still see you when Glide is active even over or behind bushes. * Using Shadow Walk with low stealth can sometimes still alert enemies. Stats * Higher Attack increases your chance to hit, not your damage. * Higher Speed decreases the number of steps and actions enemies can make. It will also increase the duration of buffs/debuffs. * Higher Defense decreases the chance of getting hit by physical attacks, not damage reduction. Certain physical skills will ignore Defense and so will the legendary mace Maelstorm. Defense is capped at 82%. * Higher Intellect decreases the cooldown on magic skills and affects the success rate of Combine. * Higher Faith decreases the cooldown on holy skills and buffs Holy Armor/Light thorns and Judgements healing. * Higher Magic Resist decreases the chance of getting hit by magic skills. It is capped at 75%. * Higher Stealth decreases the chance of enemies noticing you per turn. At 18, you have a 0% detection chance (except in the higher tiers of The Tower). Scavenger * You CAN fight and kill Scavengers, but do so at your own risk as they can be very hard to fight for certain classes, in early levels, or if you didn't clear the level. * After the first kill, they will raise their prices. * After the second kill, they will no longer be friendly and will always know where you are while staying in stealth until they appear or use their skills. They become very deadly and high priority targets that have a very high chance to ruin your game. * Charming an aggressive/greedy scavenger will stop them fighting you. * When killed they will always drop gold or an random item or skill, be it useful or not. * Killing a scavenger will reward you with a high amount of experience points that count towards your next level, usually an entire level on the early stages. * A GREAT strategy for killing the scavenger is to use the Sleep Powder on him and then proceed to take him out with your weapon of choice! This works well with any weapon, as the Sleep Powder has a long duration, even longer than that of the Sleep skill. * The Scavenger, as a spellcaster, can be dispelled (and thus rendered sleeping), which is useful for a fast kill or to run away. The 2 Elementals he summons will also be killed when dispelled. If dispel is already recharged or you have an offering then you can stun the elementals to run away or fight. * A good tactic for killing scavengers is to use polymorph on them, this will only change their health and they will still hit like always and have/use the same abilities. But it is great for killing higher difficulty enemies such as the scavenger because it can lower the fight into a mere two moves. Category:Gameplay